At Least We Have Each Other
by AthenaChild23
Summary: Lily-Rose Harrison is your average 7th grader. Or she is until she finds out that she is a demigod. Now she must risk everything for the people she loves most. This is my First story so please don't hate it. Sorry for the cruddy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is kind of slow, and has no Percy Jackson in it but bare with me! I don't own Ecosmith or "Bright"**

"Lily-Rose! Get down here! I have to get to weight room after I drop you off!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled from my upstairs bedroom. I had thought today would be a good day. Or, I did, until I overslept, fell down the stairs, and found out Collin, my older brother, was taking me to volleyball practice before school. But, I _had_ found a wonderful outfit and was having a pretty good hair day. Not to mention, I had all the time I needed. Even with juggling school, volleyball, basketball, _and_ tennis, I still found time to finish my homework at night. And I never knew how.

So, I was running down the stairs (this time NOT tripping) with my gym and book bags. I rounded the corner and burst through the door in time to see Collin starting to drive down the driveway. I just kept _running because the driveway was rocky and the car would have to drive down slowly. I caught up fairly_ quickly. Collin stopped the car and I hopped in.

"Who's picking you up from tennis?" Collin asked

"Eleanora's mom"

"Who's driving you to school tomorrow?"

"Scarlet"

"How you getting home tomorrow?"

"Emily and I are walking to the library"

"Anybody else?"

"Scarlet and Breanna"

"Good" he said before turning up the radio.

 _Good morning San Antonio, after this song will be your morning traffic report! Here you go!_

They started to play my favorite song, "Bright" by Echosmith, so did the logical thing. Turn it up even farther and sing along.

" _I think the universe is on my side_

 _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

 _Days are good, and that's the way it should be_

 _You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case  
It's like a moon beam brushed across my face  
Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You make me sing ooh la la laa  
You make a girl go ooh ooh  
I'm in love, lo-" _Collin turned off the radio suddenly.

"We're here" was all he said

"Wow, such a warm and thoughtful goodbye"

"What were you expecting? A song and dance routine? Ask Jack, he'll give you the warmest goodbye you ever heard!" At this I turned away to hide by reddening. I got out of the car and Collin sped off to high school. That was one of the last times I thought that would be an average day in 7th grade.


	2. Chapter 2

I slid into the empty seat in-between Jack and Scarlet seconds before the bell rang. Scarlet leaned over to me as Mrs. Malcom started to take attendance. Scarlet had been my best friend since 5th grade and Jack, well… he's my not-so-secret crush.

"That was close, what took you so long?" She whispered

"Coach Katina kept us late and I barely had time to change" It was Jack's turn to lean over.

"What was the problem this time?"

"Well-"

"Ms. Harrison, Ms. Jane and Mr. Fisher! Is something so important that it must be shared! Why don't you share it with the class?" Mrs. Malcom interrupted the conversation. She was staring at us as if she could see into our souls. I was distracted by her glare and my mind seemed blank. Thankfully, Scarlet was prepared.

"Mrs. Malcom, we were talking about the field trip today! We were soooo excited that we _had_ to talk about it! Not to mention we have an expert such as yourself to guide us through the history exhibit!" If Mrs. Malcom loved two things, it was flattery and history.

Well, as much as I would love to guide such enthusiastic I am afraid that I will not be a group leader. Instead, we are having some volunteers from Boerne high school be your group leaders. I have a list of your groups' right here. Now, pay attention, the volunteers will be here soon to attain their groups. Once they have all of you they will take you to board the buses. Follow their instructions carefully and stay with the group." She paused as the "volunteers" walked in. I was surprised to see Collin among the group. "Now, the groups will be…" listened very carefully for my name, but so far, hadn't heard it

"Collin Harrison, your group will be,

Lily-Rose Harrison,

Devan Harrison,

Scarlet Jane,

Jack Fisher,

Emily Kelly, and

Cedar Johnsen"

 _Yes! My best friends are all in my group!_

Devan was my twin brother. He was annoying, immature, and the last person I want to be in a group with. Annnd… Cedar was his best friend. Cedar was nice, though looked like he was as old as Collin and had crutches because he couldn't walk right. I took a seat next to Scarlet on the bus and hoped to have some fun.

 **Time Skip**

Cedar was acting weirdly. He kept muttering about monsters, bad smells, and that we should have stayed in Boerne instead of coming into San Antonio.

 _Just relax, have some fun_

We were sitting on the grass outside the Witte, eating lunch. Jack had his arm around me and Scarlet kept looking at me and him. I had enjoyed the exhibit and had a lot of fun. A lady came around the corner and glared at us.

"I will be paid well for your headsssss, demigod sssscum" She hissed.

"Um… do we know you?" I asked nervously.

"Not thissss form of me. Maybe, you'll like thisss one" Her legs turns into large, green pythons hissing and lunging at us. I scrambled up and backed away. Cedar pulled out some pipes and started to play a frantic tune.

"w-what are you!?" I demanded

The snake lady turned to me with a crimson smile "Your killer"


	3. Chapter 3

I opened up my eyes to see sunlight filtering in through a window. I sat up to see Scarlet grinning at me.

"Everybody! She's awake" Jack ran in, closely followed by Emily, Collin, Devan, Cedar (Who seemed to be wearing fake-Fur pants), and a person I did not know and hair the color of the sun.

"OMG, Lily-Rose you were awesome! How did you know to do that? What was that thing? Are you okay?" And similar things were said once they crowded around the bed.

"Hush! I need to ask her some questions!" The stranger barked. He turned to me. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts"

"Anything else?"

"My ankle's sore"

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up two.

"Two"

"What's your first name?"

"Lily- Rose"

"Middle?"

"Anne"

"Last"

"Harrison"

"Do you feel like your skin is tingling or burning?"

"No"

"You're okay, but come get me if anything changes, you get dizzy, or your ankle hurts."

"Wait! Now I have some questions! Who are you, where am I, and what happened?!"

"My name is Will, you're in the infirmary, and I'll let them explain that!" he pointed at Jack and the others. He left the room in a gust of air. Cedar looked up.

"I have to go" was all he said. I looked at my friends expectedly.

"Well, if hottie won't tell you _I_ will!" Emily jarred a thumb at the doorway will had just passed through

"I have a boyfriend!" Will's defiant voice came from the hallway. Instead of saying anything she just stood with her mouth gaping open. Jack doubled over laughing.

"Anyway…" Scarlet stepped in front of Emily. "How far do you remember?"

"Snake Lady"

"Well, she attacked you. You fought amazingly! Then some people came down in a gold chariot and tried to help the fight." Suddenly it all came rushing back.

"I-I got blinded by the chariot and snake lady grabbed my ankle. I fell and hit my head." I stammered. Scarlet nodded "You passed out. The people rescued us and brought us here." We stood in the awkward silence. Finally, Cedar poked his head in the room.

"Hey, I have someone that wants to see you" Everyone but Jack filed out of the room. He turned and sat down on the side of my bed.

"I just wanted to tell you…" He paused and looked away.

"Tell me what?" I reached up to touch his face. Then he looked down at me in a way I could only describe as loving.

"That I'm really glad you're okay".

"I'm glad you okay too." I reached over to hold his hand. Cedar chose this moment to walk in again.

"Hey Jack, Chiron's loo-" he stared at us before blushing and turning away. "Never mind" he said quietly as he left.

"I should probably go" Jack said as he stood up.

"Bye" I muttered as I took my hand away from his. I suddenly felt exhausted. As he left the room I fell asleep.

 _The snake lady stood before me, blood dripping from her lips. Her friend were lying on the ground behind her. Her eyes were a blaze. " . !" she yelled as she lunged._

I woke up with as start. I whipped my head around looking for danger. All I saw was a boy with bale skin and shaggy, dark hair. He was obviously uncomfortable and had a dark air to him. He held a gold liquid in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I told Will I'd wake you up." he looked at me in embarrassment. "Here, drink this" He handed me the cup. I took a sip of it, surprised to find that it tasted like the New York Styled Cheesecake we would make at home. He then walked to the doorway, but didn't leave. "Will! She's awake!" Will, the Blond boy, promptly walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked in.

"Great! What is this stuff?" I held up the cup.

"Nectar" Interesting answer. I decide to not say anything but ended up looking at the dark-haired boy. Will catching my gaze placed an arm around him. "This is Nico"

"Oh, hi." Was my brilliant answer. Nico seemed more comfortable with Will, but at the same time seemed flustered.

"Now, I think you're okay to walk, so Annabeth is waiting outside to talk to you. Nico, will you please show her out." He was working with some bandages and didn't even look up. I stood up and followed him out in silence.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth!" I was greeted by a tall girl, with stormy grey eyes, about 17 at the porch of house I had just walked out of.

"Hey, I'm Lily-Rose." I said shyly. Nico walked back into the house without a word. "So, where am I?" I asked. She beckoned for me to walk with her

"Well, before I answer that I must ask something. Do you know about Greek gods, like Zeus and Athena?" I nodded. "And you know how they sometimes had children with mortals, resulting in demi-gods? I nodded again "Well, that was all real, and it still happens." She stopped as we came to the crest of a hill. I looked down and saw kids in amour training, kids singing, doing archery, coming out of decorated cabins, forages, and strawberry fields. I gasped. Annabeth nodded this time.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"


	4. Chapter 4

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes, we house and protect the demigods born to the Greek versions of the gods" Annabeth told me. "Some children are born to the Greek versions of gods, and some are children are the sons and daughters of the Roman versions." She glanced at a large, gold statue of a woman on a nearby crest. "We just recently patched things up between the camps"

"Wow" I realized something horrific. "But I have both parents. I look like both of them! I was a demigod then one of my parents would have to be a god!" I'm not a demigod. I can't be. I have two wonderful parents!

"I understand how confused you must feel. Chiron discussed this with me; you do have two parents, but when your mother was pregnant or try to be, Athena gave her a blessing. This action, caused you and your brothers to have the same traits of a child of Athena." She turned to me "Athena _gave_ you the powers because your mother was worthy to raise such smart children. Same goes for Scarlet and Emily. In a way, you're half-sisters." Her eyes darkened "Very few children are born with the blessing of Athena. Jack is not a blessing of Athena. Chiron has decided that you and the others should keep this a secret. Otherwise, you may not be accepted by the others." I was so stunned that all I could do was nod. Annabeth smile an understanding smile. "By the way, I'm a daughter of Athena. Nico, he's a son of Hades, and Will's a child of Apollo." She looked at me, her eyes twinkling. "I'm the head of the Athena cabin, so I'll see you a lot and help you adjust. Now, would you like to go mee-"

"ANNABETH!" A boy ran up the hill. He had dark-green eyes and dark hair, and all he held was a ball-point pen.

"Percy! What's wrong?" Annabeth ran down to meet him.

"We have two hell-hounds!"

"Why have you not killed them yet?!"

"First of all, they're not attacking, second of all, they have a pit bull with them. They're so small, they could be passed off as dogs!" Percy yelled as he turned and ran down the hill. Annabeth followed him without hesitation. Out of pure curiosity, I decided to follow them.

"Wait! Annabeth, what are hell-hounds?!" I screamed as we ran. She either ignored me, or didn't hear me. We rounded a corner, and almost ran head-on to a group of kids in battle armor, charging at the dogs I had raised since they were a few months old, and the pit-bull mix I had owned since she was 2. My first reaction, instead of screaming "Stop!" or "Those are my dogs!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Bear! Bullet! Candy! Come here, boys!"

The dogs stopped growling and ran to me as they were trained. I, not even slowing down, ran to the last few fragments of my seemingly distant life, in that small town of Boerne, Texas. As our paths met, I fell to my knees and hugged the dogs. I waited for a response. Silence. Suddenly I felt the end of a spear at my throat. A large, burly girl glared at me from the end of the spear shaft.

"Clarisse!" Someone gasped. The girl ignored them.

"What are you?!" She growled.

"I…I…" I stuttered. Clarisse was ripped away from me by at least three people, and I was left there shaking, staring at the place where the blade was seconds ago. Candy leaned up and licked my face, returning me to my senesce.

"Why the heck, where you just attacking three dogs?!" I screamed at everyone around me. Annabeth turned to me

"Those…Those are NOT dogs!" She pointed to Bear and Bullet.

"Those ARE dogs! They're rescues! Black Mouth Cur Mix!" I argued.

"Black Mouth Curs, Aye?" A deep voice came from behind me. I turned to see and half-horse-half-man. Jack and the others stood behind him,

"Chiron!" Annabeth gasped.

"Black Mouth Curs" He continued "are what hell-hound tamers have called the tamed hounds. When they breed with other dogs, they abandon the puppies" He glanced at me. "What are they mixed with? I assuming Lab, as that is the breed they are most compatible with." My voice caught in my throat. All I could do was nod. "Well then, your dogs are actually hell-hounds, and Clarisse was surprised that reached down and hugged them."

"You saw that?" Clarisse croaked, obviously embarrassed. He waved her off with a hand.

"I think we have straightened out _what_ they are, and now, we have to figure out what to do with them." He looked at everyone "Head councilor meeting in the Big House. Lilly-Rose, Collin and Devan, follow Annabeth with the… Dogs."

We sat around ping pong table in the meeting room of the big house. There were head counselors

from each cabin there. A large leopard head snarled at my dogs from the opposite wall (I didn't question the fact that it was the decapitated head of a leopard fully functioning hanging on the wall after the events of today.). Occasionally, someone would pull out a pack of Snausages from a drawer and throw a sausage to it. I sat next to Annabeth, who sat next to the dark-haired boy from the hill. Everyone was quietly talking to the people around them. Annabeth, board, turned to me.

"Lilly-Rose, I don't think I've introduced you to my boyfriend, Percy." She pointed to the dark haired boy. The boy turned to me.

"Hi Lilly-rose! I'm Percy Jackson, and the cabin leader of the Poseidon cabin. Really only because I'm the only child of Poseidon kid in camp." He then laced his fingers into Annabeth opened hand. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed brain" Percy opened his mouth to reply, but Chiron walked in. He glanced around the room.

"Thank you all for coming. The matter I wish to discuss, is what to do with the new… arrivals. I personally don't mind letting the Harrisons keep them here. That is the cabin leaders are okay with it and the Harrisons will take care of them." He turned to Percy. "Percy, you start."

"Well" He sighed "I'm cool with it. I mean, come on! They aren't the only hell-hound we'd have at camp. I'm sure Mrs. O'Leary would enjoy some company."

" _Mrs. O'Leary?"_ I thought. Chiron nodded to Annabeth.

"They could help protect the camp. If they're safe to be around, I say yes."

"They are VERY safe" I reassured her. This same things were repeated around the table. "If they're safe, yes", "They could protect camp", "Mrs. O'Leary" (Annabeth told me about Mrs. O'Leary).

"By the way," Chiron started "Mr. Harrison also says yes. So, I have only one thing left to ask." He turned to me and my brothers. "Which one of you will take care of the hell-hounds and the pit bull?" My hand shot up

"I'll do it!" I chirped. Chiron then turned to Annabeth.

"I trust that you'll take care of the housing arrangement." She nodded. "Good. Now, let's brake this meeting up. Dinner will be starting soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was awesome. The BBQ was amazing, and I met everybody else in the cabin. Jack got special permission to sit at our table with us. Annabeth said that while they knew we were children of Athena, Jack was not and needed to be claimed. It was unusual that he was not claimed, considering that we were 14, and the gods had promised to claim their children before they turn 13.

"However, sometimes the gods wait to claim their children," She told us "Because for the gods, timing is everything." Chiron wanted to wait and introduce us to camp at the campfire, which we were heading to.

At the campfire we sang songs, ate marshmallows, and admired the fire, which changed colors to reflect the camper's mood. It burned bright yellow. The sing-a-long was led by the Apollo cabin. The songs we sang were all very popular songs on the radio right now. We sang songs like "Shut up and Dance", "Bright", "Bad Blood" and "Honey, I'm Good". I turned to Jack and laughed.

"Best. Day. Ever." I smiled. He just looked at me and grinned.

"It's about to get better." He laughed and pointed at the stage. One of the blond Apollo kids stepped up to a microphone.

"We are going to do a song request, for one of the beautiful new Athena girls." He smiled at me and winked. I could feel my face blushing.

"Back off!" Jack yell at him. Scarlet's jaw dropped.

"I wouldn't mind a date!" Emily called to him playfully. The boy just grinned.

"This next song is called Wonderland" he announced. I turned to Jack.

"You didn't" He grinned.

"That I did" Jack had known that Lily-Rose had always loved this song.

A single girl stood at the microphone.

" _Flashing lights and we, took a wrong turn and we  
Fell down the rabbit hole  
You held on tight to me  
'Cause nothing's as it seems  
Spinning out of control_" Suddenly they all joined in. Jack and I singing along.

" _Didn't they tell us don't rush into things  
Didn't you flash your green eyes at me  
Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds  
Ooh didn't it all seem new and exciting  
I felt your arms twisting around me  
I should've slept with one eye opened at night"_ Jack and I started dancing together. I stared at his dark-green eyes. We just danced and sang along. I'd never had such a good time before.

" _We found wonderland_

 _You and I got lost in it_

 _And we pretended it could last forever, eh_

 _We found wonderland_

 _You and I got lost in it_

 _And life was never worse but never better, eh_ " I stopped listening to what they were saying. I sang from memory. I was having so much fun, I didn't realize the song was ending until I started to hear the very last lyrics. Jack did something I will never forget. He grabbed my hand and spun me. He caught me so that our faces were inches apart. I stared into his green eyes. His arms wrapped around me, time slowed. I thought it would last forever. I was brought back to reality when the last note of the song started to fade. I realized the position we were in and turned away to hide my reddening face. Jack was also clearly embarrassed. We sat down in silence. Thankfully, Chiron chose this moment to stand up and say something.

"Speaking of the "Beautiful, new Athena girls" I would like to introduce you to eight new campers!" He beckoned for us to stand up. "This is Lilly-rose, Jack, Devon, Collin, Scarlet, and Emily. Even more surprising every one of them but Jack have been claimed as children of Athena!" Cheers went up and he waited for them to die down. "Now, Percy has felt that his cabin is too… empty. So, he has asked if Jack would be willing to join Percy in the Poseidon cabin." He looked at Jack expectedly. Jack stepped forward.

"I say…heck yeah!" lots of laughter. As it died out Chiron continued.

"In that case, Annabeth and Percy come down here and greet your cabin members!" Everyone cheered as they walked down to the new campers. But, Chiron wasn't done yet. "Another important person you will need to know will be Rachel Dare. Rachel, Stand up." A girl with curly red hair and paint splattered jeans stood up and smiled at me. "Rachel is our Oracle. She-" He never finished. Our eyes met and Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head. They went from white to green and green mist hung around her. Her mouth opened and spoke in a way that sounded older then she sounded.

" _Eight shall go West_

 _The Golden Owl leads the quest_

 _A loyal pet long uncovered_

 _Given to someone other_

 _For they shall go South_

 _A grim discovery at the mouth_

 _A beast long unsought_

 _As a battle is soon fought_

 _A promise kept to the death_

 _Olympus unites to save a final breath"_

At this her eyes went back to normal and she collapsed. A few demigods sitting around her managed to catch her. Suddenly someone gasped.

"LOOK" Everyone turned to us I realized that me and the others all had different clothing than before. All the other girls had on simple, yet beautiful white, chitons. They were lined with gold embroidery. They went to about knee length, and had elegant capes that went to about the middle of the calf. Their hair were in loose braids, wrapped with ribbons. A simple gold head band adorned their heads. Other than that they had simple gold necklaces, and Greek-styled sandals. The boys had simple white chitons lined with gold and turquoise. They had chest plates, sandals, and white capes. Everyone except me and Jack. We were different. I had on a long, loosely fitting, golden dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and braided turquoise belt sparkling at my waist. It had sleeves that went to my wrist. They were opened on top, so that my arms showed. I had a golden owl necklace on. A matching metal arm bracelet was visible through the opening. My golden hair cascaded down my back, at least four inches longer than usual. It was laced with sea-blue ribbons and a gold owl head band on. Jack had on chiton with the reverse coloring of my dress. His hair was slicked back handsomely. He had a turquoise chest plate, high sandals, and a long, gold cape. Hanging at his side was a golden sword and sheath. The one thing that really stood out about the two outfits, was blue trident glowing above his head, and the golden owl above my mine.


End file.
